


Fever Haze

by Xycuro



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, High fever, Multi, Polyamory, Technical Star Player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: Tucker's got a fever, but Danny is out somewhere and Sam can't stop by.Who else to turn but his datemates?





	Fever Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Something simple and sweet with the high fever prompt. Here's some Technical Star Player.

"Guys I'm fine, I swear."

 

Tucker coughed, leaning back on the bed, sweating up a flood as his shirt was completely drenched.

 

"No the hell you're _not_."

 

Star replied, setting down some Tylenol and water on the night stand.

"Yeah dude, you're not looking too good..." Kwan added in, trying to fix up the blankets and adjusting pillows. "If it gets worse than it is, we would have to take you to the hospital."

"Yeah well you always look good so," Tucker started, giving a small grin at him as his face began to flush.

A small chuckle came from Kwan, as he sat down on the bed and motioned Tucker to sit up.

 

"Come on, your shirt is already soaked with your sweat."

"OooHHH you already want me shirtless huh??"

 

A quick shove came from Star, only for her to have a smirk.  
"We're not going there yet, babe. Now listen to Kwan and get your shirt off, we are so not letting you rest with a sweaty shirt."

  
Tucker snickered softly, only for another cough to come by as he did so.

Kwan grabbed at his shirt and tossed it to the dirty laundry bin, giving a little hoot.

 

"Eyyy 8 points for making it, right guys?"

"For you, I would definitely give that a 10," Star responded as she removed Tucker's hat from his head and placed it on the stand.

"Kwan I'd give you one hundred for that.."

Tucker added, grinning at him with half lidded eyes.

Soon, he groaned loudly, placing himself flat on the bed, hands running down his face.

 

"Someone turn on the AC."

"It is on, Tuck."

_"UUUGGGH."_

  
Star and Kwan chuckled lightly, but they still had concern in their eyes as they went over to Tucker on each side.

"I know dude, it sucks, but it should only last a day or so," Kwan chipped in, grabbing a wet towel from the bucket and placing it on his burning forehead.

"Besides, you got us to tend to you, remember?" Star added, giving a small kiss on Tucker's hand.

 

He didn't know if he was blushing or burning up even more, but he was really glad his boyfriend and girlfriend were here with him.

Danny and Sam couldn't come visit due to some complications. Sam had to deal with some family business while Danny was away somewhere with his family.  
They still sent some get well soon wishes through text though, which eased him more.

"Thanks guys..." Tucker added, taking a swig of water while taking in the medicine.

"Love you guys."

"Love you too."

"Um, I love you guys more, okay?"

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh."

  
The three gave a laugh, deciding to turn on the tv for a bit and letting Tucker rest a bit.

At least his fever was starting to go down.


End file.
